


Date Night

by FlorianKnox



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual, Public Masturbation, Stealth Vibes, hold the moan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorianKnox/pseuds/FlorianKnox
Summary: Orihime needed a date for graduation. She asked Tatsuki as a last resort but one thing led to another and now a year later, it was their anniversary. She loved her girlfriend so much, if only there was some way she could show her!Orihime meant well, but she didn't always understand why people got so upset with her.





	Date Night

Bacchanalia was the kind of fancy restaurant that you usually only saw in the movies. Crystal chandeliers decorated the ceiling, its first-class kitchen had earned two Michelin stars, and a gentle ambience was provided by a virtuoso pianist. Her subtle melodies bled easily into the background. Her true instrument was the atmosphere; even the background chatter and tinkling of wine glasses becoming part of her song. The sommelier flitted from table to table with jovial flair, cracking jokes and popping corks as he plied the patrons with perfectly paired wine. And the patrons! The highest of society sat around the lily-white tablecloths, dressed to the nines and networking while they ate. It was extravagant. It was sophisticated. It was _expensive_!

It was the last place in the world Tatsuki wanted to be.

Personally, she would have been happy grabbing the greasiest possible burger and catching a bad movie, but Orihime had insisted on doing something special. It was a special occasion, after all, and while Tatsuki was good at a lot of things, saying no to her girlfriend was not one of them.

“Can you believe it’s been a year already?” Orihime’s voice cut straight to her core, cool and crisp and so perfectly _her_. She reached down and slipped her hand into Tatsuki’s while they waited to be seated. Orihime’s hands were soft and warm as she gently squeezed her girlfriend. Her nails were clipped short and painted cherry red, a shade that matched her lipstick perfectly. 

Tatsuki tore her eyes away from those full, gorgeous lips before her mind could wander off and ponder what she could do with them. Focus, Arisawa! She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to speak. Right, banter- she knew what she was doing. “I know, it seems like only yesterday that you were mooning after grumpy boys, and I was waiting for you to come to your senses. Do you know how many gay girls I had to turn away in tears?” she snorted, her voice getting deeper as she played into the act. “Sorry babe- she’s craving the dick right now but I promised myself I’d wait for her.”

But instead of rising to the bait, Orihime’s smile turned predatory. She squeezed her hand again with a smirk, feeling the slipperiness of Tatsuki’s sweat as her body betrayed her. Her breath tickled her ear as she leaned in closer, pausing just long enough to make Tatsuki’s heart hammer in her chest from the sudden tension. “Aww, are you nervous Tatsuki? Don’t be- you look _amazing_ ,” she purred, nipping once at her earlobe then withdrawing to a less intimate distance.

What the _fuck,_ Orihime? If Tatsuki was nervous before, she felt the sweat _pouring_ out of her now- the heat of Orihime’s body and the snap of electricity that passed between them sending her pulse racing. But still, she felt a glow of satisfaction and her mouth twitched into a smile. The suit she was wearing was from back in her lady-killer days and she didn’t think Orihime had ever seen it- black, svelte, and tailored to show thirsty girls like her exactly what they wanted to see. It wasn’t revealing in the sense that it showed a lot of skin- her crisp white undershirt and silky necktie left only her face and hands exposed. No, what her outfit screamed, if you knew what you were listening for, was: here is a classy butch who will buy you a drink and charm you with conversation, then fingerfuck you in the alley out back until you forget your own name.

But tonight, Tatsuki didn’t feel in control. This wasn’t a bar, or a club, or anything like what she was used to. Not even her onyx studded earrings- sexy, or her sterling silver cufflinks- classy, could set her mind at ease. She fidgeted with her cufflinks as the maitre d’ returned to seat them. They made her feel better, bolstered her confidence a little- Orihime had been glancing at them all night. That alone made them well worth the cost, not to mention the weeks of searching it had taken to find a pair that matched those hairclips she always wore. 

She was even wearing them tonight, as out of place as they were with the flirtatious cocktail dress she had chosen for the evening. It was an agate blue that should have clashed with her hair, but instead it just made her _glow_. Her soft, pale arms were bared from the shoulder, tantalising Tatsuki with her perfect skin. God, she wanted to kiss her way up those arms, feel Orihime gasp as she nipped at her neck- 

“Do you have a reservation?” the waiter interrupted her fantasy before she could get too carried away. Good. Keep it _together_ , Arisawa! But where else was she supposed to look! The way that dress highlighted each curve, emphasised every asset- it was enough to drive her wild. Tatsuki had seen Orihime naked more times than she could count, explored every inch of her- but this was something else. The moment she let down her guard, her eyes would just start drifting back-

Orihime elbowed her with a knowing smirk. “Uh- table for two, name of Arisawa,” she croaked out. Smooth. Flawless.

“Right this way,” the waiter said, leading them across the floor. As she followed behind Orihime, Tatsuki found her gaze dipping lower and lower to appreciate her stocking-clad legs. That temptress dress ended just above the knee, contouring perfectly around her mouth-watering ass. Each step she took sent shivers down Tatsuki’s spine as she watched the sway of those hips, imagined those gorgeous, milky thighs squeezing tight around her face as she- dammit, she hadn’t felt this horny on a date since she was a teenager! Just- just look at the ground. Watch the way she walks in those heels- confident, unshakeable. She tried to teach her once and they’d just ended up tumbling over together, again and again. All in all, she picked up a lot more from the tumbling than the lesson. She still couldn’t walk in heels, but now she’d learned where to touch her girlfriend to _really_ make her scream.

Mercifully, they arrived at their table before Tatsuki broke down and tackled Orihime to the floor. It was a cosy little spot just big enough for two, not quite at the edge of the room. The maitre d’ flashed a charming smile as he seated them, unfolding a pair of linen napkins and laying them across their laps. “Your reservation this evening was for the seven course degustation,” he said, striking a match and lighting the centrepiece. The candles flickered and danced between them, filling the air with the sweet scent of roses and smoke. “I do hope you enjoy yourselves. The first course will be out shortly.” 

As the waiter left, Orihime wasted no time reaching across the table and laying her hand on Tatsuki’s. This time when she squeezed, there was a dangerous glint in her eyes. 

“Is everything okay Tatsuki? You seem a little… tense,” she asked. Tatsuki felt her stomach flip. The tilt of her head, the way she rolled the word around in her mouth as she said it- Orihime knew exactly what she was doing to her. Planned on it. Expected it. 

“Oh, you know,” Tatsuki replied, as though they were discussing the weather. She’d been caught- why bother hiding it? “Just thinking about what I’m going to do to you when we get home.” She bared her teeth like a predator and sloooooowly licked her bottom lip, rolling her tongue around her mouth in a way that was bound to remind Orihime just what she could do with it. 

But if she was hoping to turn the tables on Orihime, she was hopelessly outmatched. “Why wait?” Orihime purred, her long, silky hair spilling out over her shoulders. She giggled, the pressure of her hand on Tatsuki’s shifting, becoming more… carnal. Suddenly, the room was like a furnace as Tatsuki felt her whole body flush. She was no stranger to flirting- an expert, in fact. But now, she was beginning to wonder with some trepidation- when had Orihime gotten better than her? And- wait, where did her hair clips go? 

No, she wouldn’t-

Too late, she felt movement around her ankles as something- or to be more precise, six small somethings- crawled beneath the cuff of her pants and began scaling her legs. She wanted to scream, but what was she supposed to do? Make a scene? In a _fancy restaurant_?

“Orihime!” she protested, her voice barely above a whisper. But before she could talk some sense into her girlfriend, their waitress arrived. She was a chubby woman, with short blonde hair and dimples on her cheeks. Her eyes were almost successful at hiding her lack of passion for her work, betrayed only by a glint of something sarcastic bubbling below the surface. She was exactly Tatsuki’s type and on any other night, she might have tried to strike up a conversation. As it was, she barely even acknowledged her, far too preoccupied with the terror of wondering what Orihime was planning.

“Thank you so much!” Orihime bubbled up at the server, as though nothing was wrong. The waitress returned her smile as she placed the wooden board down on the table. It was filled with several varieties of warm, fluffy bread so fresh from the oven that the residual heat blanketed the table in the aroma of baking bread. It smelled amazing, steam roiling off from each exposed crumb and golden butter dripping as it melted. But all of Tatsuki’s attention was on the march of the Shun Shun Rikka as they clambered over her knee and inched closer and closer to what she feared, hoped, dreaded, knew- was their destination.

“Doesn’t it all look so good Tatsuki?” Orihime asked. Her voice was pure and innocent, enraptured by the food in front of her. Too pure, too innocent, considering what she was playing at. She’d been like that for as long as Tatsuki remembered- a hurricane of changing moods and such a dazzling commitment to being herself that you couldn’t help but be swept along with her. Normally, that was endearing. Right now, it was terrifying. 

“Here, try some!” Orihime gushed, tearing off a piece of bread. She leaned forwards and reached over the table, giving Tatsuki a phenomenal view of her sheer, black lingerie. Tatsuki felt her eyes beginning to itch, but she refused to blink. It was almost enough to make her forget about the movement under her clothes. God, she loved those tits! Her smooth, creamy skin. That single freckle on the side of her right breast. The pale blue of her veins, running faintly below the surface. Her nipples were on full display through the fabric of her bra, and they looked as plump and suckable as they always did. She couldn’t help but stare transfixed as her girlfriend put on a show for her with a knowing smile, swaying slightly from side to side as she lifted the bread to Tatsuki’s mouth.

She was so enraptured by Orihime’s tits that she fell right into her trap. Her lips brushed over Orihime’s fingers in a parting kiss as she fed her- and that’s when the Shun Shun Rikka struck. She almost choked when a pair of tiny hands delicately peeled back the fabric of her panties and slipped underneath. If not for the bread in her mouth, she definitely would have sworn- and fuck the filthy looks it would have gotten her. As it was, her muffled “Umphk!” had Orihime stifling a laugh.

“What’s the matter Tatsuki?” she teased, tilting her head to the side and propping her cheek up with her hand. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, hair cascading down over her shoulders as Tatsuki felt a familiar sensation from inside her trousers, heard a familiar noise. A low pitched, reverberating hum as _something_ began vibrating between her legs. Oh, _wow_ . She bit her lip and squeezed her thighs together. This was _not_ happening right now! Surreptitiously, she tried to grab hold of whichever fairy was doing such a good job of stimulating her clit. But whatever was buzzing between her legs didn’t feel like one of Orihime’s fairies. It was _hard_.

“Orihime- this is too far! Someone might hear!” she whispered, turning red with shame and arousal. The buzzing coming from her crotch wasn’t so loud that the whole room could hear it, but it was definitely loud enough that the next table over would. To Tatsuki, it was deafening. Orihime just quirked her head, as though she’d just said something profoundly silly.

“But Tatsuki- it’s a reiatsu construct. Unless they’re spiritually aware, they won’t hear a thing. Don’t worry, I would never embarrass you in public like that!” She said, before her grin turned sadistic. “As long as you can keep your voice down, that is.”

Oh fuck, she meant it too. The vibrations around her clit intensified as all around them, the sounds of the restaurant carried on. The minutes stretched into an eternity as Tatsuki started to sweat with the exertion of keeping a straight face. She couldn’t hide the redness of her face though, or the subtle musk of her arousal seeping through her panties. Orihime seemed quite content to leave her to it- attacking the bread plate with gusto. Tatsuki nervously scanned the room- but sure enough, nobody seemed any the wiser.

Suddenly, the vibrations stopped. The sudden lack of stimulus made Tatsuki gasp, turning into a coughing fit as she inhaled saliva. She eyed Orihime suspiciously, receiving a quizzical look in return. Was it over? Was she finished? No explanation was forthcoming. She reached down and brushed her fingers over her pants, just to make sure. The vibrating shield was definitely still there, frustratingly silent around her needy, throbbing clit. N-not that she _wanted_ it to start up again, obviously!

“Your entree- French onion soup with truffle oil and chives,” the charming waitress reappeared. Tatsuki suppressed a shriek, so focused on regulating her breathing that she hadn’t noticed her approach. She placed a shot-glass of the rich, granular soup before each of them, enthusiastically explaining where the ingredients came from. The aroma of chives and melted gruyere filled her nose, but all Tatsuki could focus on was the smell of her wetness. Oh fuck, please don’t let the waitress notice. 

Each second was torture, but she finally topped up their water and went back to the kitchen. Only then could Tatsuki relax, letting out a shaky breath and watching her hands tremble. She _glared_ at Orihime, communicating her lust and capacity for murder in equal measure. Orihime had the good grace to look a little guilty, because when the vibrations started again they were much gentler. Before they had been powerful, intense- each individual vibration like an electric shock to her clit. Now, they were softer, subtler- a continuous thrum without beginning or end. Just a pleasant mmmmmmmmm of relaxation as she clenched her fists beneath the table. Why was she doing this? She was going to get caught! 

“Tatuski, eat!” Orihime interrupted with a whisper. What? How long had it been? But sure enough, it looked like that cute waitress was making her way back to them. She downed the soup in a single mouthful, a little disappointed she didn’t get to savour it- it was good as hell.

“Your second course- prawn and scallop spring rolls, with coriander, ginger, lemon grass and chilli jam,” she explained as she set the plates down. Her voice was confident, with the barest hint of an accent. “Did you like the soup?” she asked, her fingers brushing against Tatsuki’s as she took her glass. Even that slight touch was electrifying, sending waves of arousal washing over her from the point of contact. She suppressed a shiver as tingles danced across her body and prayed her voice wouldn’t crack.

“It was great, thanks so much,” she said, in a reasonable facsimile of someone who wasn’t getting remote-fucked in public. Nailed it! Her smile became a little more strained as Orihime dialled up the intensity, but the waitress returned it without missing a beat.

“She’s cute,” Orihime said conspiratorially as they watched her walk away in unison, their eyes hungrily following the sway of her hips, the flicker of thigh peeking from beneath her skirt. “Do you think she’s into girls?”

“Why?” Tatsuki moaned through gritted teeth, the sensations from her clit starting to spread across her entire body. “Looking for a rebound after I fucking dump you?”

“Aww, you’re not gonna dump me are you Tatsuki?” Orihime pouted, pulling on the front of her dress and providing a glimpse of that see-through bra again. “After I got all dressed up for you?” What the fuck was she doing? Wasn’t she afraid of being seen? 

Orihime giggled as Tatsuki glanced furtively around. “Relax, nobody’s looking at us! Stop acting so suspicious- unless, you want someone to catch you?”

She really, _really_ didn’t. But at the same time… her heart raced, her pulse pounded, her clit throbbed at the thought. As if in response the vibrations began to grind around her nub in circles, like a mechanical tongue. Rather than moan, she stuffed a spring roll in her mouth. They were tangy and bursting with flavour, the zing of the chilli almost distracting her from the zing of her body’s enthusiastic response. Oh. Oh, wow. Wow!

As the vibrations rolled around her clit, she felt herself nearing the edge. She grit her teeth and tensed her muscles as she felt the waves building and building, preparing to suppress any sign of orgasm. Her knuckles where white around the seat of her chair as she subtly thrust her hips into the sensation, no longer able to hold back as she prepared, any second now, for the stars to explode behind her eyes-

And then, the vibrations stopped.

The groan of denial that escaped her was throaty and unmistakable, catching the scandalised eyes of an elderly couple enjoying their meal across from them. They looked away as soon as she saw them noticing her, but that only made it worse. Oh no. Oh fuck. Oh my god. They heard me. They fucking know! Her mind was a chorus of a thousand thoughts, fanning the flames of her desperate, unsatisfied lust. They were going to report her to someone, right? They were going to throw the pervert out, and everybody was going to watch, and everyone was going to know, and everyone was going to _see her_ -

But the seconds passed, and the hammering of her heart slowly subsided. The couple just continued with their meal, doing their best to pretend that she wasn’t there.

“Wow, that was close huh?” Orihime laughed between mouthfuls, stealing a spring roll from Tatsuki’s plate. “Do you want to stop?”

 _Now_ she asked her? Of _course_ she wanted to stop! She was terrified and ashamed in ways she couldn’t even describe! There was a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach and she was the horniest she had ever been in her entire _life_! So- why wasn’t she saying anything? She opened her mouth, but the words got stuck in her throat. Why? Why was she having such a hard time telling her to stop?

The answer came to her as out of the corner of her eye, she saw the elderly gentleman who had heard her glance her way. Felt her stomach flip, her clit ache and her pussy clench.

Because she _loved it so goddamn much_.

She looked at Orihime. Her sexy, brilliant, stupid girlfriend who she was still _very_ angry at. They were going to have a very loud conversation later about boundaries and informed consent when they got home. Followed by some even louder payback, probably involving handcuffs and a riding crop. With the thought of Orihime tied up and at her mercy smouldering behind her eyes, Tatsuki met her gaze and slowly shook her head. 

“Aww, yay! Then try not to scream okay?”

Wait- What?

Even with that warning, Tatsuki nearly screamed anyway when she suddenly felt _something_ press into her, spreading her pussy apart as it slowly filled her. She felt her fork bend as she clenched her fist around it. Her calves tensed, her toes curled, her brain gurgled as the reiatsu-dildo gave a deep thrum, rattling her folds with low-frequency vibrations. She clenched around it reflexively, arching her back suddenly as oh, wow, it found The Spot.

But before she could get too carried away, the vibrations retreated to an almost non-existent hum as their waitress returned. Now that she had agreed to play the game and her abject terror was being overshadowed by the thrill of getting away with it, Tatsuki saw the waitress with fresh eyes. For instance, her name badge read Miyu.

“Sorry about the wait- wow, you are _red_! Chilli a bit too hot for you?”

“Yup. She can’t handle spicy things at all,” Orihime grinned.

“Haha, that’s surprising- she looks so tough! Here’s your third course- fillet of barramundi with lemon myrtle butter and charred asparagus salad,” she said, her dimples lending her smile a flirtatious quality- or maybe the throbbing of her cunt was polluting her thoughts. She tried not to make the way her eyes followed Miyu’s curves _too_ obvious, rivulets of pleasure running down her thigh as she fantasised about what she’d look like with her skirt around her ankles. Mmmm, her pussy throbbed around the dildo, sending a wave of tingly guilt spiralling up her spine.

Orihime kicked her under the table and she realised Miyu was staring expectantly at her. Shit, had she asked her a question? Tatsuki wracked her brain, trying her best to ignore intrusive thoughts like ‘this cute stranger is gonna watch me cum’ and ‘Oh, _fuck,_ right there!’ What did she say? That’s right- something like what’s the occasion?

Tatsuki laughed and cloaked her obvious distraction with a far off smile. “Sorry, I was thinking about how we met. It’s our anniversary, actually. One year today.” She grinned as she reached across the table, squeezing Orihime’s hand and playing the part of the sweet couple. Meanwhile, down below her thighs were screaming as the pattern of vibrations changed. Before, the rod inside her had thrummed uniformly. All at the same time, with the same intensity of vibration. Now, the vibrations were moving, travelling in a localised band up and down the length of the shaft- getting as close to fucking her as it could without actually moving. Oh, fuck, it felt so good, her pussy convulsing around the shaft and conducting the vibrations perfectly. Still, she didn’t even blink. She was the perfect actor. Flawless. So what if she was trembling from the waist down? So what if her panties were drenched? Her suit was dark enough to hide the stains and Miyu didn’t seem to notice.

“Aww, congratulations! You guys are so cute!” she said. “How did you meet?”

“Well-”

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tatsuki nearly bit clean through her tongue as the barrier around her clit roared to life, adding a whole new layer of wow to the vibrations fucking her pussy. Her entire body was a live wire, sparks of electricity running up her spine, down her arms, across her scalp. Every fibre of her being was begging her to succumb, to let her eyes flutter backwards and feel her mind slipping away as a sensation that outclassed every rabbit she’d ever owned sent her teetering along the edge. 

But she managed to hold on, just barely. “-we’ve been best friends since middle school,” she continued. Her skin was prickling with the prelude to orgasm, her cunt howling in ecstasy as the waves of vibrations pounding into her turned into waves of electricity washing over her body. She swallowed a moan and reached for her drink, moistening her parched throat while she fought to remain in control. “Then last year she finally came to her senses and begged me for a date.”

“Is that how you remember it?” Orihime laughed, her chin resting on her knuckles as she watched Tatsuki’s ordeal. In an act of sublime mercy, her girlfriend took over the conversation, steering the waitress’s attention away from Tatsuki as she animatedly recounted a version of their last year together that didn’t quite mesh with reality. Orihime’s intrusive imagination had always been one of the things Tatsuki loved about her.

Tatsuki sighed in relief as Miyu finally cleared their old plates and left for the kitchen, feeling the powerful vibrations attacking her clit subside to a more sustainable level. She rocked her hips a few times before forcing herself to be still. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” she growled, taking her frustration out on the perfect, flaky fish. She’d been so close, so _ready_ to cum as she felt her arousal swelling up and beginning to overflow, only to have it torn away from her. It wasn’t like before, where the sudden _absence_ of stimulation had been like having the air ripped out of her lungs. Now, it was more like trying to breathe with a hand around her throat. The vibrations between her legs were just barely enough to maintain her arousal. A trickle of air that was enough to keep her alive, but her body wanted to _breathe!_

“Well, maybe I can arrange something a little more intense,” Orihime purred across the table, the corners of her mouth curling up dangerously. Tatsuki stiffened as she felt something pressing against her asshole. Okay, that’s where she was drawing the line!

“Absolutely not,” her tone was final. She would brook no discussion.

“Aww, c’mon Tatsuki-”

“No!”

“Thank fuck,” she heard Tsubaki’s gravelly voice dripping with relief, even muffled from inside her pants. She resolved not to think about how exactly the Shun Shun Rikka were doing whatever they were doing to her.

“Then I suppose I’ll just have to do my best with what I have to work with,” Orihime had the nerve to fold her arms and pout, but the pressure on her asshole subsided. Instead, the pace and intensity of the vibrations increased again. There was the clatter of silverware as Tatsuki dropped her fork, bringing a knuckle to her mouth and biting down to hold her moans at bay. Within a minute, she was straddling the edge again. Just dipping over for a second or two, long enough for the first little shocks to start unfolding, only for Orihime to ease off again.

It was excruciating. Agony. The torture of anticipation, of not knowing when it was going to come, was almost as painful as the craving, yearning hunger of her desire. Each time Orihime pushed her to the edge, the edge got a little bit further away. A little bit higher up. She knew when she finally crashed over it, it was going to be intense ride down. She knew each time Orihime denied her was going to be repaid when she finally came. She just hoped she was strong enough to contain it when she did.

By the time the fish was cleared away and their fourth course had arrived, Tatsuki was a twitchy mess. She was sweating from the exertion and every time she shifted in her seat, she could feel how drenched she was. She was _sure_ that she reeked of musk and desperation, but when she whispered her fears to Orihime she told her she couldn’t smell anything. She seemed to take it as a challenge though, because the vibrations became more erratic after that, wringing her insides out and stirring her up even more. She barely even tasted the rack of lamb, every sensation but shame swallowed by the heat of her desire.

“Here we are, fifth course- are you feeling okay?”

“Never better,” Tatsuki grimaced, hunched over as the vibrations suddenly intensified. Oh my God. It was intense, too intense now for her to conceal. Her eyes slipped back in her head and she barely controlled the spasming of her muscles when a particularly explosive batch of fireworks lit up her brain, courtesy of that tongue rolling around her clit. She gripped the edge of the table, feeling the perfectly smooth tablecloth crease beneath her fingers as she struggled to curtail the arching of her spine.

“She’s not feeling well,” Orihime explained smoothly, drawing Miyu’s attention away from Tatsuki with a guileless smile. She might be a sadistic bitch, but at least Orihime was making a token effort to cover for her. “It’s IBS.” A very sadistic bitch.

“Oh, you poor thing. The bathroom is-”

“I’ll be fine, thanks,” she gasped. The waves of vibrations that pounded up and down that shaft were so powerful now that she could _feel_ her labia rattling as they drew back to her entrance, could _feel_ her g-spot burning as the stimulation overwhelmed her. Her clit exulted as somehow, the reiatsu barrier was able to feel exactly like a pair of vibrating lips, humming and sucking and rolling a supple tongue around her nub over and over and over again. Oh God. Oh, God! This was it, this was it thiswasit-

“If you’re sure…,” Miyu said, her concerned frown the last thing Tatsuki saw before her vision exploded with the first waves of the most potent, explosive, full-body orgasm. “Then for your fifth course, fillet mignon served on a sweet potato mash, with whole baked mushrooms, wilted spinach and a wild cherry jus. Enjoy!”

She held it back for as long as she could, but as soon as the waitress was gone she surrendered herself to it. Tatsuki’s neck arched backwards and her mouth opened wide, but no sound came out as she screamed voicelessly at the ceiling in silent release. Her chair scraped along the floor as her muscles convulsed, her toes curled, her fingers clenched in terrible ecstasy. Every head in the room was turning towards her- except Orihime, who was revelling in her steak. It kept going, on and on and on for what felt like hours as _everyone_ watched her cum. Her cunt quivered and convulsed as wave after electric wave fried her skin, her flesh, her brain. But the pressure kept building, and building, and building, and building, and- wait, no-

As if things couldn’t get any worse, the first spurt of ejaculate was a big one, utterly soaking and seeping through her already drenched panties. She squirted again, and again, each convulsion rocking her body and staining her suit. Even her chair was soaked. By her fourth, it felt like there was nothing left in her. But still she convulsed, her pussy throbbing painfully with orgasm after orgasm. Finally, she pieced enough of her brain back together to remember where she was.

“Orihime,” she muttered as eyes bored into her. She couldn’t look up, couldn’t meet their gazes. She fought every instinct screaming at her to run, knowing it would only make things worse. If she walked out, pretended like nothing was wrong, maybe everyone else would pretend too? “We need to go.”

“Aww, Tatsuki! Couldn’t you have waited until after dessert?” Orihime complained, frowning at the aftershocks of the orgasm still clearly wracking her girlfriend.

“No, Orihime, we need to _go._ Now.”

“What’s your rush- okay, no, _now_ I smell it. Geez, of course you'd pick tonight to be a squirter! Okay, give me a second.”

“What are you _doing_?” Tatsuki screamed in a whisper as Orihime fussed around in her purse. Every second of delay felt like it was going to break her, she was so desperate to leave before security could kick them out.

“Paying the bill. And leaving that cute waitress your number,” Orihime replied. “How much do you think we should tip?”

“We’ll be lucky if she doesn’t call the fucking _cops._ ”

“You’re right- better make it a big one.” Orihime stood in one fluid motion, looking as perfect as she had when they’d arrived. “Alright, you ready?” She reached down and helped Tatsuki to her feet. Her hair was matted with sweat and her skin flushed with shame. Her eyes were wet with tears and her suit pants clung to her like a second skin, drenched with her slippery fluid. Orihime linked their arms together and began walking, supporting a trembling Tatsuki. She was having trouble walking straight and everyone knew why, but nobody stopped them as they walked straight out the door.

* * *

M – 01:03 – Wtf.  
M – 01:03 – Gross.  
M – 01:07 – U freaks lookin for a third?


End file.
